Toi et moi
by Neku Valmokaio
Summary: Naruto vit chez Sasuke et Itachi depuis qu'il est enfant. Sasuke est de plus en plus distant avec lui, que lui arrive-t-il ? Happy end Ma première fic j'ai le stress !
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ! Je vous propose ma première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Ps : je m'excuse d'avance des fautes que j'aurai pu oublier.

Chapitre 1 :

Bonjour, moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki 16 ans lycéen, 1m75, blond, yeux bleus, pas beau gosse mais il peut arriver que je plaise. Je vis avec mes deux frères, enfin quand je dis frères c'est pour faire simple, diront que je vis avec depuis que je suis petit. Tous les deux aussi brun que moi je suis blond. Leurs yeux sont aussi noirs qu'une mer d'encre. Et leurs peaux est si pale qu'on pourrait les croire malade. Le plus vieux Itachi Uchiwa a 24 ans, il travaille d'arrache-pied dans un cabinet d'avocat, pour que moi et Sasuke, le plus jeune, ne manquions de rien. Sasuke, 20 ans est un véritable iceberg, interne dans un hôpital pour devenir infirmier puis peut-être docteur par la suite. Moi j'étudie la photographie, mon rêve est de devenir photographe.

Leurs parents sont décédés il y a quelques années dans un tragique accident d'avions. Moi les miens sont mort quelques temps après ma naissance et la famille Uchiwa m'a adopté.

Je suis le premier à rentrer à la maison en fin de journée ,avant je suis allé faire quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir. J'ai pris de quoi faire des onigiris le plat préfère de Sauske, et c'est surtout un aliment qu'il a le droit de manger car monsieur a un régime strict pour "ne pas grossir", je ne comprendrais jamais lui qui est si athlétique. En ce moment lui et moi sommes en froid, ça remonte à quelques jours, et cette situation me pèse de plus en plus. Habituellement, lui est moi sommes plus proche, je le considère vraiment comme mon grand frère, je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il est mon modèle préféré pour la photo, faut dire qu'il est plutôt canon malgré son caractère asociale, même moi il ne me laisse pas indifférent. J'en reviens donc à notre dernière dispute :

Flash-back

Sasuke avait oublié son déjeuner, j'avais alors décidé, étant en congé, de lui amener pour lui rendre service. Quand je suis arrivé je l'ai trouvé en train de prendre sa pause cigarette. Dans sa tenue d'infirmier, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude, et toutes les filles lui couraient après comme d'habitude. Je m'approchai de lui alors que deux filles le collaient, cela avait l'air de plus l'exaspérer qu'autres chose, il m'aperçoit enfin, son regard semble s'adoucir un instant mais je pense avoir rêvé :

- Naruto ? Qu'es ce que tu fais la? me demanda-t-il surpris en me rejoignant.

- Sasuke ni ! A quoi ça sert que je te prépare un repas si tu le prends pas ? Lui répondis-je

- ah merci beaucoup, je dois y retourner à ce soir. Il prit son repas avec un sourire, puis repartit.

Je me retournai et commença à partir, quand j'entendis une des deux filles demander à Sasuke :

- Ne Sasuke Kun c'est ton petit frère ? Il est mignon !

- Non ce n'est pas mon frère, on l'a adopté quand il était petit.

Cette réponse me brisa le cœur, je le savais froid mais pas à ce point, mais j'espérais qu'il me considérait malgré tout comme un frère. Je rentrai à la maison et resta tout la journée en mode zombi. Itachi m'appela dans la journée pour me dire qu'il ne rentrera pas ce soir. Second coup dur de la journée, Itachi ni san rentrait très rarement. En fin de journée j'entendis Sasuke rentrer il était assez tard 20h peut être et je n'avais pas préparé à manger :

- oi Naruto tu es la ?

- hum

- Qu'es ce que tu as ? Je le sens s'assoir à côté de moi sur le canapé

- Laisse moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler

- Qu... Qu'es ce qui te prend ?

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiet pour moi ? Je ne suis pas ton frère !

- Que... c'est quoi cette remarque ?

- Tss j'ai pas faim, je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie.

- Hé ! Il me retient par le poignet, il a l'air triste. Je n'ai pas dit ça dans

Le sens où je ne t'aime pas, bien au contraire...

- Et bien tu le prouve très mal ! Puis fou moi la paix je sors !

Et je sortie pour ne revenir que plus tard dans la nuit.

Fin du Flash-back

Malheureusement quelques jours plus tard il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Il a un comportement étrange, si par malheur il se trouve qu'on se touche ou ne serais ce qu'on se frôle, il retire sa main comme s'il était brulé. Et ce comportement me blesse de plus en plus. Mais il y a aussi mes réactions que je trouve de plus en plus bizarres. Un soir quand il sortit de la douche torse nue, et je l'avais trouvé tout simplement attirant, j'avais envie de me jeter sur lui et de caresser la moindre parcelle de peau de ce torse si magnifique à la peau si pale. Et encore cet après-midi quand il est rentré de sa séance de sport, les cheveux plaqués contre son visage, son débardeur très moulant, je l'ai trouvé simplement bandant... attendez j'ai dit bandant ? Ok ça va mal la !

Ces derniers temps mes sentiments pour lui sont de plus en plus fort, je pense à lui toute la journée, n'ayant qu'une hâte être le soir pour le retrouver. Tous ces sentiments qu'on n'a pas pour un frère normalement, mais pour une petite amie. Par moment, lorsque je le regarde, qu'il croit que je ne le fixe pas, il aborde une mine si triste que j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Je finis par réaliser que je l'aime, et que son comportement de rejet me fait de plus en plus souffrir. Comme s'il avait compris mes sentiments et que cela le dégoutait.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se renfermer, c'est lui qui rentre. En ce moment il rentre souvent tard et épuisé. Il a un examen bientôt et je voudrais passer outre les querelles et le soutenir du mieux que je peux. Il arrive dans la cuisine ouvre le frigo et semble avoir décidé du destin de la pauvre bouteille de lait :

- Ne Sauske ni je t'ai fait des onigiris pour ce soir. Son regard semble se durcir au moment où je prononce "Sasuke ni"

- Naruto désolé je suis crevé ce soir je vais aller réviser et me coucher. Mais si ça t'ennuis pas je veux bien les prendre pour grignoter pour toute à l'heure.

- D'accord pas de souci. Je suis légèrement blessé qu'il ne passe pas quelques minutes avec moi, mais je comprends et me dit que dans quelques jours cette période sera finie.

Quelques heures plus tard quand je me décide de monter me coucher, la lumière dans sa chambre est encore allumée, je m'approche de la porte entre ouverte, il parle avec quelqu'un au téléphone, je décide de faire demi-tour la conversation ne me regardant pas, seulement lorsque j'entends mon prénom je ne peux empêcher ma curiosité de prendre le dessus :

- Naruto est très gentil...je sais tout ça Sakura.

Sakura est sa meilleur amie, elle a son âge, et est en cours avec lui a l'hopital. Longtemps la jeune fille a essayé de devenir plus qu'une amie mais elle a compris du jour au lendemain que cela serai impossible. Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi, faudra que je leurs demande un jour.

- ça aurait été plus simple si mes parents ne l'avaient jamais adopté.

Ce fut la phrase de trop, mon cœur tomba en miette. Je partie en courant m'enfermer dans la chambre, des larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que mes parents, les meilleurs amis de leurs parents, meurent dans un accident de voiture à mes 3 ans. En y réfléchissant bien c'est vrais qu'il ne m'a jamais appelé "petit frère", c'été toujours baka ou encore dobe, mais jamais d'affection. S'il ne veut pas de moi en frère, alors qu'es ce que ça sera quand il saura pour mes sentiments réels. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et laisse toutes les larmes de mon corps couler. Je finis malgré tout par m'endormir et cette nuit-là je fis un rêve remplis de souvenir de lui et moi

Flash-back

J'étais en 3eme année de collège, Sasuke lui en deuxième année de lycée. Chaque soir lorsque je rentrai j'attendais Sasuke, où lorsqu'il rentrait il m'aidait à faire mes devoirs, puis nous préparions à manger avant qu'Itachi ne rentre de la Fac une fois que nous avions mangés c'était la guerre pour aller me coucher parfois Sasuke se fâchait même et me laissait entre les mains d'Itachi ni en précisant "qu'il avait mieux pour ma survie qu'il s'éloigne». C'était un rituel que rien ne pouvait effacer. Pourtant j'étais inquiet Sasuke ne faisait jamais ses devoirs alors qu'il m'aidait à faire les miens. Inquiet je posai la question à Itachi, il rigola avec douceur avant de me répondre :

- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke fait ses devoirs une fois qu'il est sûr que tu es bien dans ton lit en train de dormir.

- Mais il doit se coucher tard alors, il n'est pas fatigué ?

- Apparemment ça ne le gêne pas.

Rassuré, je ne changeai rien à notre petit rituel, jusqu'au jour où en rentrant, je trouvai Itachi-ni inquiet au téléphone avec une personne de la famille Uchiwa, il essayait de la rassurer alors qu'il ne semblait pas plus rassuré qu'elle. Mes parents adoptifs étant mort il y à peine deux ans la famille prend régulièrement des nouvelles, nous nous sommes installées en ville pour nos études.

Je m'approchai avec un regard interrogateur, en raccrochant Itachi m'expliqua calmement :

- Naruto ce soir Sasuke ne pourra pas t'aider et il ne dormira pas là.

- mais il est où ? J'étais inquiet Itachi semblai triste

- A l'hôpital il a fait un malaise aujourd'hui en cours.

- Quoi mais pourquoi ? Les larmes me montèrent tout de suite aux yeux

- Surmenage, plus une grippe assez forte. Il manque énormément de sommeil, et aujourd'hui il avait oublié son déjeuner tout ça cumulé, ils ont décidé de le garder à l'hôpital cette nuit pour être sûr qu'il se repose.

A partir de ce jour-là j'avais décidé de ne plus rechigner à aller me coucher, me sentant coupable de sa fatigue. Sasuke était finalement resté plusieurs jours à l'hôpital et à chaque fois que je demandais à Itachi pour aller le voir il me disait que Sasuke rentrerai bientôt, effectivement quelques jours plus tard Sasuke rentra mais très fatigué, je trouvais cela étrange mais à chaque fois il me disait que tout allait bien.

Fin du flash-back

J'entends de légers coups à ma porte puis la voix grave de Sasuke s'élever :

- Naruto réveil toi tu vas être en retard en cours.

J'ai mal à la tête, mes yeux sont gonflés et rouges d'avoir autant pleurai hier soir. Je me lève et m'habille de toute façon je ne peux pas rester la a m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je descends, Sasuke et dans la cuisine en train de boire du lait comme toujours, lui qui n'aimait pas ça il y a encore quelques années et qui ne buvait que des cafés bien noirs :

- c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? Tu es malade ? S'inquiet mon brun

- Non je te remercie je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion. Réponds-je sur un ton plus froid que prévue.

- Eh beh tu es de bonne humeur ce matin ! Tu as pensé à dormir cette nuit ? Continue t il

- Rah la ferme ! Ce n'est pas la peine de faire le gentil devant et m'enfoncer un poignard dans le dos plus tard ! M'énervé-je

- Eh parle un peu mieux qu'es ce qui te prend d'un coup ? S'impatient-il lui aussi

- Je suis vraiment désolé que tes parents m'ai adopté à ton détriment ! Lancais je ironiquement

- Qu... tu as écouté à ma porte hier s... je lui laisse pas le temps de finir et lance les mots que je vais le plus regretter de toute ma vie

- Moi non plus je ne t'aime pas mais j'essayais quand même de faire des efforts ! T'a cas mourir tout seul dans ton coin tu seras bien !

Je vois à sa tête que quelques chose ne va pas, mais je m'en fiche, je pris mon sac et quitta notre appartement en courant. Mes larmes coulèrent à nouveau, je l'entends m'appeler, mais rien à faire je pars en courant.

Dans la rue je cours toujours, poussant les passants, traversant la route sans faire attention. Je me stop net en entendant le Klaxon, et mon corps se paralyse en voyant la voiture me foncer dessus. Mon seul réflexe, fermer les yeux et attendre la douleur. Mais la seul que je ressens et une douleur vive dans le dos et un peu partout quand je tombe lourdement sur le sol. Un grand bruit puis pendant une fraction de seconde plus rien. Aucunes douleurs j'ouvre les yeux, la voiture ne m'a pas touchée, quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'a poussé, j'entends des voix, des cris, autour de moi je me redresse et réagit à l'appel :

- vite appelez une ambulance ! Cris une voix d'homme. Je me lève et approche de l'homme qui a crié, et découvre avec effroi la scène. Gisant à terre, Sasuke conscient, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur, baignant dans une flaque de sang...son sang, qu'il s'écoule de son crâne qu'il a dû cogner sur le sol lors de sa chute.

- SASUKE ! Hurlais je en me jetant à ses côtés, il sombre petit à petit dans l'inconscient. EH Sasuke reste avec moi !continue je

- Cris...pas... ses yeux papillonnaient il se bat pour rester conscient

- La voiture n'a pas tapée fort, elle a bien freinée, il doit avoir un autre problème. Déclara l'homme à mes côtés. Les sirènes de l'ambulance se font enfin entendre.

- Mon... cœur...Il sombra dans l'inconscience après ses derniers mots.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains. Et le secouais légèrement.

- Eh ouvre les yeux, lui ordonnais-je, SASUKE !

Les ambulanciers nous poussent pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui. En quelques examens l'ambulancier cris les mots qui me font perdre pieds :

- Il fait une crise cardiaque ont l'embarque tout de suite !

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je m'excuse des fautes je me suis trompé de fichier et j'ai posté le non corrigé -° ! Pour le review j'arrive à les voir par mail mais je n'arrive pas à les voir sur le site !


	2. Chapitre 2

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos review, que je vois enfin ! Pour y répondre je pense qu'il me faut sérieusement une beta lectrice. Car mon default principal est d'écrire comme je parle et de faire beaucoup de fautes d'inattention dans l'orthographe.

Pour mon âge je ne sais pas si 23 ans est jeune pour toi Justemoi ah ah !

Pour ma prochaine fic j'accepterai avec joie une beta lectrice ! Mais où en trouver une ?

Voici la suite de mon histoire !

Chapitre 2

Arrivé à l'hôpital, je suis obligé par les ambulanciers d'attendre dans la salle d'attente. Sasuke est amené immédiatement en salle opératoire. Les derniers évènements me hantent de plus en plus. Et si Sasuke meurt avec comme dernière paroles celle que je lui ai dite avant l'accident. Itachi arrive un peu plus tard. Je lui saute dans les bras et laisse aller mes larmes. Je lui explique tout en détail l'accident, je me sens tellement coupable. Il me rassure et me dit que je n'y suis pour rien. Nous attendons encore deux heures avant qu'une femme blonde, en blouse blanche s'approche de nous. Itachi se lève et la salut :

- Tsunade... commence-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe d'un signe de la main.

- Son état est stable, il a quelques côtes cassées et une légère commotion cérébrale mais ce n'est pas le pire... Itachi ... son cœur tien plus ... c'était la crise de trop.

Je ne comprends plus ce qu'elle dit, mais Itachi semble comprendre, ses points se serrent à en faire blanchir sa peau.

- Avez-vous trouvé un donneur...? La question est posée sur ton remplie de désespoir.

- Il lui reste deux semaines au grand maximum, si d'ici-là il n'y a toujours pas de donneur...

Pour la première fois de ma vie je vois ce que je ne pensais ne jamais voir, des larmes coulent sur les joues d'Itachi et je comprends que la situation est grave mais aussi qu'elle dure depuis un certain temps.

- Je vous laisse je retourne auprès de lui pour le moment. lance-t-elle avant de partir.

D'un coup, tout s'eclair, l'hospitalisation, les traitements à repetitions de sasuke.

Je me tends, un leger tremblement m'échappe. Itachi le remarque.

- Qu'es ce que tu as? Me demanda t il

- Je suis qu'un idiot... un putain d'abrutie ...depuis quand ça dure ?

- ...Naruto...

- Depuis quand ?!

- depuis sa première hospitalisation ... pour la grippe, ce n'était pas la grippe mais une première crise cardiaque

- Et à aucun moment ...vous avez jugé bon de me le dire ! Hurlé-je en pleurant

- Naruto tu étais trop jeune... puis Sasuke ne voulait pas t'inquiéter.

- Il va mourir c'est ça ? Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensités.

- ... Si on ne lui trouve pas vite un nouveau cœur ...oui...il souffre d'une maladie rare, il a de violente crise de douleur au cœur selon leurs forces elles déclenchent des crises cardiaques. Ils ne savent pas d'où ces douleurs viennent, mais ils savent qu'avec un greffe tout ira mieux.

Itachi me pris doucement dans ses bras et me sera de toutes ses forces. Après une nouvelle heure d'attente nous avons enfin le droit de le voir, mais Tsunade nous précise qu'il est faible et aura certainement du mal parlé.

Sa vision me glace le sang. Branché, a plusieurs machines toutes lui étant certainement vital, encore plus pale qu'à son habitude. Il est torse nue et on peut voir ses poumons se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il ouvre faiblement les yeux, mon regard tombe directement dans le sien si fatigué, vide de vie.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire... pour éviter de voir ta tronche d'enterrement tous les jours, déclare-t-il en rigolant légèrement

- Connard ce n'est pas le moment de rire ! Mes larmes se remettent à couler contre ma volonté.

- Naruto... ne pleure pas je t'en prie...Sa voix est suppliante, remplie de tristesse. Immédiatement je m'approche de lui et lui prend la main, main qui viendra doucement caresser ma joue avec tendresse, je ferme les yeux et prend plaisir à ce doux contact, malgré la fraicheur de sa main. Puis la voix d'Itachi s'élève derrière moi

- Sasuke tu devrais lui expliquer, puis il sortit de la chambre nous laissant seuls.

- m'expliquer quoi ? Demandé-je inquiet

- Naruto ce que j'ai dit hier soir... commença-t-il doucement

- Non je m'en fou c'est oublié n'en parle plus

- Non s'il te plaît ne me coupe pas, Naruto tous ces gestes...toutes ces paroles qui ont pu te blesser, ce n'était pas contre toi en aucun cas. Si j'ai jamais pu te considérer comme un frère c'est parce que pour moi tu es bien plus...je voulais attendre que tu aies l'âge de comprendre. Mais après ma première crise cardiaque, ils m'ont annoncés ma prochaine mort... tu sais ils ont fait des miracles pour me tenir en vie jusqu'à maintenant... Alors j'avais estimé ne pas avoir le droit de te faire ce que je suis en train de faire...je n'ai pas le droit de t'enchainer a moi comme ça ...mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te déteste...

Des larmes prirent places aux coins de ses yeux. Et je ne peux empêcher les miennes de monter elles aussi. Puis il continua

- Au contraire je t'aime ! De tout mon être et ce depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne tu as toujours était ma priorité dans la vie.

Ses larmes coulent, inondant ses joues pales. Les miennes ne tardèrent pas à venir et sans aucune hésitation je l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, posant une main sur chacune de ses joues. Nos langues se rencontrent enfin. Le baisé dure quelques seconde puis je le laisse respirer. Je m'allonge a ses cotés en évitant soigneuse un quelconques fils ou tuyaux puis le prend tendrement dans mes bras avant de nous endormir.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous sommes à l'hôpital, Sasuke se repose et j'ai officieusement emménagé ici. Itachi passe chaque jour nous voir.

Ce dernier semble travailler au prix de son état de santé qui semble s'aggraver de jours en jours. Sasuke le voit aussi et me fait part de sa gêne entre deux siestes :

Il me semble épuisé…il a maigri.

Oui il cherche comment te sauver. Lui réponds-je

Au détriment de sa santé.

Je vais lui parler d'accord ?

Il acquiesce et se rallonge pour se reposer. Je sors dans le couloir et le trouve en train de parler avec Tsunade. Je m'approche et ils finissent leur conversation au même moment. Je m'approche d'Itachi :

Sasuke s'inquiet, lui dit je doucement. Il me regarde surpris.

Pourquoi ? me demande t il

Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu prends soin de toi hein ?

Oui ne t'inquiet pas je vais bien j'irai parler à Sasuke.

Je me jette dans ses bras rassuré d'entendre ça, il me rend mon étreinte. Nous restons quelques instants comme ça quand une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux arrive près de nous, Itachi lui tournant le dos ne l'avait pas vue.

- Itachi san, lança-t-elle doucement il se retourna vivement

- Konan ! Tu as trouvé alors ? Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, je dois faire une tête bizarre car le deux amoureux me fixent et la jeune femme se met à rire discrètement :

- Naruto je te présente Konan, on travaille ensemble au cabinet. Konan voici Naruto mon frère cadet.

- Enchanté jeune homme, me dit-elle en me serrant la main.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, lui répond j'en souriant.

- Malheureusement, Konan tu ne pourras pas voir Sasuke tout de suite il dort. Lui explique Itachi.

- Ce n'est pas grave j'ai pris ma journée, on n'a cas aller déjeuner et revenir dans une heure pour le revoir. Propose-t-elle avec une voix douce et calme.

Je les laisse partir pour rejoindre Sasuke qui effectivement semble dormir paisiblement aujourd'hui. Il y a des moments ou la douleur lui est trop insupportable, il refuse même qu'on le voit dans ses moments.

Je le regarde dormir, puis passe ma main dans ses cheveux, mon petit ami et vraiment beau. Voilà que je sombre dans la niaiserie amoureuse. Il soupir doucement de bienêtre et ouvre doucement les yeux.

- He bonjour mon beau au bois dormant. Lui dis-je doucement.

- bonjour, tu vas bien ? demande t'il en baillant.

- oui, je l'embrasse doucement, on se câline doucement pendant un petit moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit toussotement nous sorte de notre petite bulle. Itachi et Konan se trouvent devant la porte.

Sasuke fit la connaissance de Konan et lui aussi semble heureux, et rassuré pour Itachi. S'il est amoureux il ne fera pas de bêtises. La journée ce passe s'en encombre, sasuke a même beaucoup rit, puis il a râlé car il a envie de fumer c'est qu'il est vraiment en forme. Le soir il s'endort tôt un sourire sur les lèvres, moi je rentre chez moi, il a réussi à me convaincre de rentrer pour me reposer et me laver.

Le lendemain matin lorsque j'arrive à l'hôpital, je trouve la chambre de Sasuke vide, je commence à paniquer et aussi à espérer, se pouvait-il qu'ils aient enfin trouvé un cœur compatible. Mais mes espoirs s'effondrent vide pour céder totalement à la panique quand je vois Itachi le regard vide assis au bout du couloir.

- Itachi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Naruto... Sasuke a fait une nouvelle crise cette nuit...ils ont dû le plonger dans le coma il souffrait trop...

Je plonge dans les bras d'Itachi et nous pleurons tous les deux un moment. Tout allait si bien hier. Sasuke...j'ai si peur... me laisse pas. Tsunade arrive pour nous dire qu'on peut le voir, mais elle nous prévient que nous allons avoir un choc. Nous entrons tous les trois dans la chambre de soins intensif, effectivement son état me fait mal au cœur, Un tuyaux rentre dans sa bouche pour lui permettre de respirer, des fils branchés de partout pour surveiller son cœur.

- Ils lui faut un cœur d'urgence, dit Tsunade

- j'ai recherché partout, lance Itachi avec rage, tous les hôpitaux du pays, du continent, j'ai même recherché sur le marché noir ! Son groupe sanguin est trop rare

- Itachi ...

Il frappe de rage dans le mur. Tout comme moi il assiste impuissant à la mort de son frère.

La suite très vite elle est déjà écrite reste plus qu'à la finaliser ^^


	3. chapitre 3

Voici le chapitre 3 le dernier… ah ah il m'aura donné du mal celui-là ! Vous allez avoir toute vos réponses ! Merci de m'avoir suivi et merci de vos encouragements.

J'espère publier prochainement d'autre fic, j'en ai une qui est en cours d'écriture.

Mais j'apprécie de les publier une fois qu'elles sont fini histoire de les publier jusqu'au bout et de ne pas vous laisser en plan !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Nous sommes dans la chambre, je fixe sasuke toujours endormie, Itachi est assis en face de moi fixant lui aussi Itachi. Tsunade rentre dans la chambre silencieusement. Elle relève les données vitales de sasuke. Rien ne change, sasuke est toujours faible et s'affaiblie jour après jours.

Soudain des cris, des bruits de bagarre, nous viennent du couloir. Itachi le premier réagit et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre moi et Tsunade à sa suite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de plus comprendre la situation, j'ai vu un homme cagoulé pointant une arme dans la foule de patient terrorisé. Nous remarquant, l'homme surpris pointe son arme sur nous. Itachi se retourne et nous pousse dans la chambre, plusieurs coups de feu résonnent, je ne saurai dire combien. Je suis tombé à la renverse quand Itachi m'a poussé, j'ai dû l'entrainer dans ma chute je sens son poids sur mes jambes. Je me redresse pour voir s'il va bien, ses yeux son colts, y a du sang qui s'écoule de son dos a deux endroit...non de sa nuque aussi...je le secoue doucement, mais aucune réaction.

-Itachi ! Réveil toi ! Par pitié réveil toi !

- Naruto vite écarte toi on s'occupe de lui ! vite un brancard on l'emmène au bloc ! Cris Tsunade à côté de moi. En quelques minutes Itachi est emmené. Le tireur a été mis hors d'état nuire par le mec de la sécurité. Mais c'était trop tard 4 blessés un mort sur pour le moment. L'homme nous a pris pour des policiers, il a tiré, 4 balles... 3 on touchées Itachi. J'attends dans la chambre de Sasuke serrant sa main dans la mienne. Konan arrive une heure plus tard, les yeux remplis de larme. Je suis toujours avec Sasuke, toujours endormis, loin de tout ça. L'attente ce fait longue, j'espère que c'est bon signe. Itachi m'a sûrement sauvé la vie s'il n'avait pas réagi si vite j'aurai surement moi aussi été touché. Au bout de 5 longue heures, Tsunade sort enfin du bloc, elle fixe le sol et son regard se fait plus triste quand en relevant les yeux. Tout le monde comprend très ce que cela veut dire, mais peut-être y a-t-il un espoir.

- Je suis désolé. Déclare alors Tsunade. Une des balle a traversé la nuque et s'est logée dans le crane. Il est cliniquement mort.

Konan fond en larme. Je ne retiens pas les mienne aussi laissant aller ma tête sur le torse de Sasuke, c'est tellement injuste. Nous restons tous ainsi à pleurer quelques minutes.

" Naruto … peut-être que nous pouvons sauver sasuke…

Je redresse la tête, et me tourne vivement vers Tsunade.

" Naruto...dit-elle tristement puis elle continue. Je sais que tu n'as pas la tête à cela mais il faut agir vite.

- Je t'écoute...

- Nous maintenons actuellement le corps d'Itachi en vie car il y a de très grande chance qu'il puisse sauvez Sasuke. J'ai déjà lancé les tests, mais il me faut votre accord.

- Vous voulez dire prendre le cœur d'Itachi pour Sasuke ?murmure Konan

Mais si son cœur bat encore il y a peut-être une chance qu'il se réveil ! Lance-t-elle désespérée.

- Non son cerveau ne fonctionne plus, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Explique avec douceur Tsunade.

-Non...Hors de question ! La pauvre Konan semble complètement perdu.

- Konan ! Il vaut mieux sauver un des deux que de les perdre tous les deux. Puis, Itachi le voulait. Lui lance Tsunade.

- Naruto, c'est hors de question, s'exclame Konan

- De toute façon la décision revient à Naruto, seule la famille proche peu donner son accord. Explique Tsunade à Konan

Je me retourne pour regarder Sasuke, il va surement me haire pour cette décision, mais je ne peux pas laisser mourir Itachi en vain. Je me retourne et plonge mon regard dans celui de Tsunade.

- Faites le j'accepte... Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, et celles-ci ne tardent pas à couler sur mes joues. Konan me regarde avec haine et quitte la pièce.

Tsunade sort et après m'avoir déclaré qu'elle s'occupe du reste. Moi je m'installe au côté de Sasuke et laisse libre court à mes larmes. Je tiens la main de Sasuke et pose ma tête sur le lit.

- J'espère que tu me pardonneras, je t'aime.

Quelques heures plus tard Tsunade arrive avec une équipe de chirurgiens et emmène Sasuke au bloc.

Quelques heures plus tard Sasuke est revenue dans la chambre, le cœur d'Itachi battant dans sa poitrine. Je redoute son réveil, je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir. Tsunade m'annonce qu'il se réveillera que le lendemain, que je peux rentrer me reposer. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter il est sauvé, mais a qu'elle prix. Cette nuit-là, je ne trouve pas le sommeil, réfléchissant à tous les scénarios possibles pour la réaction de Sasuke. `

POW Sasuke

Ouvrir les yeux est la chose la plus difficile qui m'ai été demandé, il fait encore nuit lorsque je parviens enfin à distinguer ce qu'il m'entoure, la douleur que je ressens à la poitrine est différente de celle de d'habitude, la sensation d'écrasement a disparue pour laisser place à une sensation de brulure. Je me souviens avoir fait une dernière crise que je croyais qu'elle me serait fatale, mais je suis encore en vie. Combien de fois pensent-ils me sauver encore ?

Et Naruto il doit être mort d'inquiétude, et surement ne plus dormir, soulant certainement Itachi de trouver un moyen de me sauver. J'espère qu'ils arriveront vite j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je me suis probablement endormie car quand je ré ouvre les yeux le soleil est levé. La porte s'ouvre et une tête blond fait son apparition. Je souris en le voyant arrivé avec les trais tirés par la fatigue, il n'a effectivement pas du beaucoup dormir ces dernier temps. Mon petit ami, car je peux enfin l'appeler comme ça, s'approche de moi, mais il fuit mon regard. Mon mauvais pressentiment s'intensifie immédiatement. Je lui prends la main et le tire doucement vers moi pour avoir un baiser. Un baiser qui fut bref, rapide, j'espérais mieux. Je déclare en rigolant.

- Tu as eu si peur que ça mon cœur ?

- je...j'ai encore peur, me dit il la voix tremblante il me cache quelques chose.

- Naruto...?

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai une douleur gênante au niveau de la poitrine, mais je vais bien t'inquiet pas.

- Les docteurs vont pas tarder ils te diront surement ce qu'il se passe.

Il finit à peine sa phrase que Tsunade rentre dans la chambre.

- Bonjour les garçons, Sasuke contente de te voir réveillé comment te sent tu?

- Comme je disais a Naruto j'ai une sensation de brulure sur la poitrine c'est gênant.

- C'est normal tu as subit une grosse opération, tu auras mal quelques temps, m'explique-t-elle

- Une opération ? Vous avez finit par trouver un donneur ? A cette question je sens Naruto se tendre. Au fait ou est Itachi ? Je demande soudainement remarquant son absence

Seul le silence me répond, je commence à m'inquiéter. Qu'es ce qui se passe? Je me tourne vers Naruto, celui-ci tremble et a les yeux remplis de larmes. J'ai peur de comprendre.

- Naruto ! Ou est Itachi ? J'hausse la voix, il fond en larme

- Sasuke...

- Répond moi ! Ce coup si je hurle et c'est la voix de Tsunade qui me répond

- Il est mort, hier après-midi c'est grâce à lui que tu es vivant

-C'est pas vrais ! Et toi tu as approuvé ça ! Je hurle sur Naruto, Je suis fou de rage et de tristesse. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, mon frère est mort, son cœur bat dans ma poitrine. La douleur est insupportable. Je me retrouve tout seul, sans aucune famille. Comment Naruto a pu laisser faire ça ! Je sens une main se poser sur moi, je la rejette avec violence, c'est bien celle de cet idiot de blond.

- Dégage ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Espèce de… ! Comment tu as pu laisser faire ça !

Je ne retiens pas mes mots et vois le visage de Naruto se décomposer. Il finit par fuir de la chambre en courant. Je fonds en larmes, la douleur est sans précèdent, je hurle le nom de mon frère, dans l'espoir qu'il entre dans la chambre en me criant "poisson d'avril" mais il n'entre pas et je sens mes forces me quitter. C'est Tsunade qui vient de me mettre sous calmant. Malgré les calmants mon sommeil est agité.

Quelques heures plus tard Tsunade vient m'expliquer les conditions de la mort d'Itachi.

"- Sasuke, un homme est entré dans l'hôpital, sa femme est sa fille ont étés tué dans un accident de voiture. L'homme responsable de l'accident s'en est sorti, alors le marie fou de rage est venue ici armer…Itachi et Naruto se sont trouvé au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment….On peut dire que Itachi est mort dans les bras de Naruto.

Je comprends alors que les horreurs que j'ai dites à Naruto n'ont sûrement pas arrangé son état d'esprits. Je suis pris de panique, va t'il faire une connerie ? Je me saisis de mon portable et l'appel... Un appel sans réponse, je m'y attendais. Me trouvant trop agité le docteur décide de me mettre sous calmant, je finis par m'endormir le cœur serré.

J'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital à temps pour l'enterrement de mon frère. Je suis devant la tombe, un lys blanc à la main. Depuis que j'ai appris comment est mort mon frère, ma haine pour Naruto et redescendue, mais lui ne c'est plus montré, j'avais espoir qu'il soit là pour l'enterrement. Mais soit je ne l'ai pas vue soit il n'est pas venue. Itachi a été enterré avec nos parents, je suis seul devant la tombe, les autres personnes sont parties. Je reste plus d'une heure devant la tombe, il fait bon, c'est le début du printemps, comme quoi il y a que dans les films qu'il pleut durant les enterrements. Je rentre dans l'appartement bien vide maintenant sans Itachi et Naruto. Je passe devant la chambre de ce dernier qui est vide. Quand je suis rentré de l'hôpital, c'était comme ça, plus aucune trace de mon blond il avait fait place net, comme je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens possibles de le contacter,

Portable, réseaux sociaux, mails, le blond reste aux abonnés absents. Je suis même allé voir devant son lycée mais rien. Mais ce matin le courrier va confirmer mes doutes les plus horribles, une lettre de son lycée signalant ses absences, si j'en crois la lettre il ne va plus du tout en cours...Il a disparu. Il me reste une dernière chance... aller voir ses amis. Ce que je fais en ce moment même, j'attends que son ami, un certain Kiba, sorte de ce lycée que l'idiot devrait être en train de fréquenter. Le voilà enfin, il me voit et semble me reconnaitre car il vient vers moi.

- Sasuke ! Tu tombes bien j'allais venir te voir. Me lance t il

- Et moi c'est toi que je viens voir, lui réponds-je.

- Moi c'était pour Naruto, je voulais de ses nouvelles comme il ne vient plus en cours.

Je palis a l'entente de sa phrase, si lui ne sait pas où est Naruto alors personne ne sais. Mon désespoir est au plus grand, j'en viens même à faire appel à la police. En tant que mineur il est considéré comme en fugues.

Voilà maintenant 2 mois que Naruto à disparut, la police est persuadé qu'il est toujours dans le pays car les aéroports sont sous haute surveillance, ainsi que les gares ferroviaires comme routières. Moi je vis au fils des jours, toujours dans notre appartement même si y vivre sans Itachi est dure, je dirais même insupportable, je ne vais plus à mes cours devant me reposer encore. Sakura passe régulièrement me voir, elle trouve que je me laisse trop aller, que je ne suis pas assez bien mon traitement, enfin une vrais mère poule. Je suis actuellement en route pour le poste de police. Un jeune homme correspondent au signalement de Naruto a été attrapé il y a une heure à la gare. C'est la 2ème fois ce mois si et la 4eme depuis le début, je n'espère rien de peur d'être encore déçue. Et pourtant lorsque j'arrive, et découvre sa tête blonde, et ses yeux bleus que je reconnaîtrai parmi tous. Mon cœur se sert, je suis heureux de le retrouver.

La police me fait signer quelques papiers puis nous partons, dans le silence, ni lui ni moi ne décrochons un mot. Nous restons dans le silence jusqu'à notre arrivé chez nous, où ne supportant plus le silence je décide de le briser, je ne veux pas me fâcher pour ne pas le faire fuir à nouveau, je ne souhait qu'une chose m'excuser pour mes paroles :

- Tu ...

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, je reste le temps d'avoir mon émancipation, d'aller sur la tombe de Itachi ni, et je retourne ou j'étais. Me coupe-t-il sèchement.

- Mais laisse-moi parler au moins... ton émancipation ? Les mots sortent difficilement tellement ses paroles me prennent au dépourvues.

Il ne me répond pas et part vers le salon.

-Attend c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Lancé-je en le suivant. Je lui attrape le poignet pour le retourner vers moi.

- Je ne fais que réaliser ton souhait et je disparais de ta vie ! Lâche-moi maintenant. Il repousse mon bras violemment et s'enferme dans la pièce qui était et est toujours sa chambre.

Je laisse mes larmes couler, c'était le pire scénario que j'avais imaginé. Je reste toute la soirée tout seul sur mon canapé une larme coulant sur mes joues de temps à autre. Je fini comme tous les soirs allongé sur mon canapé à attendre que le sommeil me gagne. Mais ce soir il ne semble pas vouloir venir. Au bout de quelques heures, Naruto ressort de la chambre, je suis comateux, pensant qu'il me calculera pas je ne bouge pas. Il passe et m'ignore tout comme moi. Mais soudain je sentie un poids se rajouter sur moi, avec douceur. Je réagis et me redresse, Naruto viens de poser une couverture sur moi. Il est assis à côté de moi, il me fixe dans les yeux, je le prends de court et je me jette sur lui entoure sa taille de mes bras et niche mon nez dans son cou. Je fonds en larme. Ma fierté ? Elle est partie en vacance. Je ne veux pas perdre Naruto.

" – pardonne moi, je t'en supplie je t'aime…je t'aime.

Je sanglote dans son cou, attendant sa réponse. Réponse qui ne tarde pas à venir, je sens ses bras se placer dans mon dos, me serrant contre lui. Nous restons comme ça un petit moment. Puis il fait glisser ses mains jusqu'à mon cou et me force à le regarder dans les yeux. De ses pouces il essuie mes larmes, puis colle son front au mien.

"- Sasuke, calme toi moi aussi je t'aime, mais j'ai eu si peur de revoir tes yeux remplies de haine …que j'ai fui comme un lâche, c'est à moi de me faire pardonner.

Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner, je t'aime. Lui dit je en le serrant dans mes

Bras tellement heureux de le retrouver.

4 Ans plus tard :

Naruto ! Dépêche-toi ! me lance Sasuke du niveau inférieur de notre nouvel

Appartement.

Nous avons fini par déménager, l'ancien appartement nous rappelant trop Itachi.

Aujourd'hui nous allons a la remise de diplôme de Sasuke, nouveau médecin spécialisé en cardiologie. Moi je suis photographe à mon compte et je dois dire que je m'en sors plutôt bien. Nous vivons bien, heureux et plus unis que jamais. Je descends les escaliers de notre duplex. Il est devant la porte, son costume lui va à merveille. Et cette cravate… me donne des idées pas très catholiques. Je le rejoins et lui prend la main. Nous sortons et prenons la direction de la Fac ou se terminerai un épisode de notre vie.

FIN

Voilà c'est fini ! En espérant que la fin vous a plus ! Bon d'accord je l'avoue c'est un demi happy end ! Pardonnez-moi T_T

A bientôt j'espère;)


End file.
